


I'm running towards you

by Anonymous



Series: time after time [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "I don't know what kind of an answer to give you, Jaebeom. In fact, my mind is pretty much in chaos right now." Jinyoung said looking back at Jaebeom's twinkling eyes, he seems so painfully calm and sincere for the whole conversation.Before Jaebeom can say anything, Jinyoung continues "Give me three days, just three days. I'll think about it."





	1. The day before yesterday

_"I'm halfway in love with you"_

_Jinyoung was just walked out from his chemistry class when Jaebeom called him and make this... this absurd confession!_

_"What! Jae- I... are you joking?"_

_"You know me, Jinyoung. Do you ever see me joking when it involved feelings?"_

_Jinyoung thinking for a while, trying to remember something, anything wrong about Jaebeom and his past relationship when he can't come up with anything._

_"no..." Jinyoung answered quietly._

_"Look up, then." He found Jaebeom standing in the hallway, few steps away from him, still wearing his favorite red hoodie._

_"I want to stand beside you not as a best friend, but as your boyfriend." he heard Jaebeom saying that through his phone while walking towards him._

_Jaebeom is in front of him now, the phone has forgotten, reaching Jinyoung's left hand and said "holding your hands and do everything together as other couples do. I like you, Jinyoung-ah and I hope you will consider my feelings towards you."_

_"I don't know what kind of an answer to give you, Jaebeom. In fact, my mind is pretty much in chaos right now." Jinyoung said looking back at Jaebeom's twinkling eyes, he seems so painfully calm and sincere for the whole conversation._

_Before Jaebeom can say anything, Jinyoung continues "Give me three days, just three days. I'll think about it."_

_Jaebeom gives him his cat-like smile "Okay." He said, holding Jinyoung's left hand tighter. " I'll get back to you later." then he sees Jebeom's back disappeared at the end of the hallway._

_That day, Jinyoung decides to skip his next class._

 

***

 

"Jaebeom hyung really said that?!" Jackson hopped on Jinyoung's bed as soon as he walked in.

Jinyoung closed his eyes and sighed "Yes, Jackson, didn't I already brief you in the phone a few minutes ago?"

"Still! it's different to hear it live. I get to see your expression and all the little things you forgot to say." Typical Jackson, so noisy and energetic that its hard to hate him for anything.

"You, brat." Jinyoung threw one of his pillows to Jackson direction.

"Hey!" Jackson protested. "Anyway, are you two a boyfriend now?"

"Do you really think we would after you see this face?"

"That's right... so?"

"I ask him to give me three days to think about it?"

"Are you really ask that from Jaebeom hyung after his so 'real-man' confession? You're so cruel!"

Jinyoung frowned "What's wrong? I was confused as hell, that's why I said that!" he defends himself.

"Wow, Jinyoung, are you really this dense? Jaebeom was courting you for a while now."

"What?! Since when?"

Jackson shakes his head and said "I think it was after new year get together that Jaebeom hyung realized his newfound of feelings for you and began to think about it seriously. Remember Bambam's birthday party? How he has practically cockblocked you to hook up with Mino? Jaebeom hyung said he was drunk and need especially you to bring him home?"

"I... it really has been happened for ten months? Without me knowing?"

Jackson rolled his eyes "Excuse me! We already gave you a signal, it just that you're too dumb to actually realize it."

"Stop saying things like I was the worst person alive!" Jinyoung threw another pillow.

"He was clearly not drunk, everyone knows about it! Jaebeom hyung still practically out and about until Mino showed up. Everyone was giggling at Jaebeom hyung's bad acting but somehow you're still falling for it? What does it mean other than that you're a dumb idiot?"

Jinyoung sighed, somehow didn't have any energy left to deal with Jackson antics. Jinyoung was caught up in his own thought until he heard Jackson talking.

"We are always saying you're hyung's favorite, you know? but you always dodge it off like it was something normal. I was about to say something about it until Mark hyung said to leave you two alone."

"God, Jackson, I really do feel like the worst person now."

Jackson grinned "Yes, I'm Jackson but I'm not a god." He crawled up to Jinyoung and give him a warm hug. "Everything will be okay, Jinyoung. We will figure it out together, okay?"

 

***

 

Jinyoung ended up sitting in a cafe at seven pm for a dinner, a dinner with Jaebeom hyung to be specific.

Jackson said Jinyoung need to know how he felt if he's out with Jaebeom in a date with romantic terms(?). He's a bit nervous about how to behaved later, though.

Again, Jackson said "It's good to feel nervous! It means you do not truly have zero feelings towards Jaebeom hyung!"

Jinyoung doesn't really buy it but he needs to try it for his and Jaebeom hyung. it's doesn't sit well with Jinyoung if he outright said no when Jaebeom has been there as his support system whenever he needs him.

 

Jaebeom shows up a few minutes later with a red rose in hand. He gives it to Jinyoung.

Jinyoung blinked "You didn't have to..."

"I want to." Jaebeom grinned, showing his perfect sets of tooth "I'm a bit excited, that's why."

Jinyoung smiled "I just want to try new things, I figured out sitting in my bedroom won't give me an answer"

They ordered some food and drinks, after that, Jaebeom reached out for his hand and asked "is this, okay?" Jinyoung nodded.

"truth to be told I am really nervous now," Jinyoung said.

"Me too" He feels Jaebeom hold his hand a little bit tighter but not too strong, it was just the kind of hold that transferring strength to Jinyoung.

"I was nervous too," Jaebeom repeated. "I don't even know what to wear to this date until my mom said to snap out of it." He chuckled.

Jinyoung's pair of eyes getting bigger "Auntie knows about it too?"

"Of course, I'm an only child. Who does my mom bother other than me?" Jaebeom answered lightly, then continues "She said you're my best friend Jinyoung, you still are. Whether you decided to be with me as a boyfriend or best friend, won't change anything. Besides, I'm a big guy, I can take a rejection, I can guarantee you that."

Jinyoung smiled, the lump in his heart slowly disappeared.

They spend that night in each other presence, nothing really surprising happened after that but Jinyoung can surely figure out one or two things that he liked about Jaebeom.

How he can say about anything truthfully to Jaebeom without getting judged; and the way they both respect each other pretty well.

It was nice and Jinyoung doesn't think he can find those qualities in other people, than Jaebeom.

 


	2. the day before today

Time passed too fast, sometimes, that's it scared Jinyoung from time to time.

 _It would be good if tomorrow didn't come_ , Jinyoung thinks, _or somehow he blackout then wake up knowing his problem was solved and he didn't need to make a decision_ , but he knows that's not realistic.

"Jinyoung-ah!" a voice broke his train of thought.

Jinyoung smiled the moment he found out who the voice belong to "Hey, good morning, Jisoo-ya."

"Ah! No! Not good-" Jisoo tried to catch his breath then continues "We are in trouble, Jinyoung-ah!"

Jinyoung frowned not appreciating how Jisoo was practically shouting in front of his face but "What trouble?"

"Doyoungie's laptop messed up and now we need to rewrite our report again. From Scratch."

"What?! Isn't due tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, that's why. "

"Okay," Jinyoung answered, tried to not panic. "Until when is your class today?"

"I'm done after this one."

"Mine is after lunch. Met at yours like usual?"

"Okay." As they parted away, Jinyoung didn't realize there's someone who eagerly waiting for his call.

 

***

 

Jaebeom checked his phone for the nth times today and sighed desperately "He still didn't reply to my text."

"Chill, hyung." Bambam said.

"He still has a class." Mark added simply.

"I know." Jaebeom replied, "...but what if he realized he didn't like liked me back and decided he didn't want anything to do with me anymore?"

Yugyeom chuckled "That. Is. Impossible." he spelled each word seriously. "We probably quarrel every single day but what I'm certain about is that Jinyoung hyung will not hurt those who he truly cares and that includes you."

"Drink hyung, you need iced choco to calmed down your nerves." Jaebeom drank it and glace at Yugyeom warmly, saying the unsaid thanks.

Then Yugyeom and Bambam stand from their chairs "Call us whenever hyung." Bambam grinned while holding his left shoulder then Yugyeom holds the other, there's a glint in their eyes "If you got rejected, we'll always be here as your drinking buddies."

Before Jaebeom can say anything, they left, and Jaebeom can hear Yugyeom's obnoxious laugh.

"Those brats, really..." he said quietly, "That's really reassuring" adoration hidden in his tone.

Jaebeom and Mark head to their own class not long after.

 

***

 

Sun is long gone from the horizon now. Still, Jinyoung, Jisoo, and Doyoung are busy with their assignment. The assignment is supposed to be for their midterm exam, so if they didn't hand it tomorrow, they basically need to retake this class next semester and no one wants that.

"Ah, finally, only the conclusion left." Doyoung sighed.

Jinyoung glance at the clock on the bottom of the screen, 10.13pm it says. A few hours ago when he finally sees Doyoung, he's on the verge of tears, begging forgiveness from Jinyoung. It's not your fault, Jinyoung reassures him. It's just that they're a little bit unfortunate and too careless for not copying the data or sending it to their emails when they're done with the assignment last week; so, no one needs to be blamed.

Jinyoung's eyes feel sore. "Let's take a break"

"Kay. I'll take a shower now. Make yourself at home, guys."

"Yes, noona." Doyoung answered. "Jinyoung hyung do you want an Americano?"

"Please..."

"I'll be quick!"

While waiting for Doyoung and Jisoo to comeback. Jinyoung finally checked his phone and found two unread messages from Jaebeom. Jinyoung facepalmed when he realized he promised to contact Jaebeom after his class, yesterday so they can meet.

He quickly calls Jaebeom phone, as soon as the call get through "Jaebeom hyung, I'm sorry, I totally forgot about today"

Jinyong explained the whole situation, "It's okay, at least now I know you're not purposely ignoring me"

"You know I'll never do that to you hyung" Jinyoung answered, sternly.

Jaebeom hummed "Have you eat, though?"

"Ah," it finally registers to his system that he hasn't eaten anything besides a cream bread this morning. "No..."

"It's a miracle that you haven't got a stomachache now" Jaebeom nagged "Send me the address, I'll be here with dinner"

 

***

 

"Jaebeom oppa! you're really an angel!" Jisoo takes the box of fried chicken and drinks in Jaebeom hands as soon as he arrived.

Jinyoung smiled "Come in, hyung"

They walked over to the sofas when Jinyoung realized it covered up with a bunch of papers, "Sorry, today is a bit hectic for us." he said sheepishly while helping Doyoung organizing it up.

"Can you wait a bit? I still need to add a few things to the assignment, after that maybe we can walk to the park?"

Jaebeom nodded "Take your time."

Without wasting a time, they quickly eat then finishing up the assignment. From time to time Jinyoung glance at Jaebeom, he is just quietly leaning on the sofa while playing with his phone, coat nicely placed on his left hand. Somehow he looks really really really reliable that it makes him glow in Jinyoung eyes.

Jinyoung still looking at Jaebeom direction when he suddenly gets up, "Where's the bathroom?" Jisoo points out the door at behind him.

When Jaebeom is out of sight, Jisoo eyeing up Jinyoung meaningfully "What now?" Jinyoung groaned.

It peaked Doyoung interest too so he asked "Is that your boyfriend hyung?"

"Wh-what? No"

Jinyoung's flustered voice just confirmed Jisoo assumption, so he teases Jinyoung more "He's not Jinyoung's official boyfriend, for now, but he will be in a few hours~" then Jisoo added "I heard the news you know"

"But seriously though, he's a keeper, hyung. If I'm you, I'll definitely date him." Doyoung expressed his thought.

Jisoo nodded "He went out of his way to buy us dinner then waiting for you here despite not close with us, after this he will definitely drive you home that's really sweet of him." she said dreamily the added "My boyfriend won't even buy me dinner if it's already past ten"

"That's just because you never found a decent boyfriend" Jinyoung tease her back.

"Ah~ does it means our little Jinyoungie really got a boyfriend now?" Jisoo ruffled his hair then quickly shoved Jinyoung to the side "Also, don't talk bad about my boyfriend!"

Their teasing relay stop when Jaebeom walked out of the bathroom.

 

***

 

Jinyoung drowned in a pool of truth and realization.

 


	3. t o d a y

Jinyoung walks into his room, he can felt how stiff his neck and shoulder are, when he found Jackson laying in his bed playing with his phone.

"Jackson? What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Jinyoung." Jackson smiled, "I invited my self to have a sleepover here, besides I think you need someone to talk to."

"Ah..."

"Come and sit here." Jackson says, "How things are with Jaebeom hyung? I can see his car just now, through the window."

He closes his eyes and answers, "Fine, I guess? We have a date later tonight."

Jackson isn't satisfied so tries elaborate more, "What kind of fine is fine?"

"It's just... today is the day but I still not sure," there was a hint of uncertainty clear in his voice "I don't want to hurt anyone in the process."

"What happened to the great calm and collected, Park Jinyoung? Thought you have it all figured out by now." Jackson teased.

Jinyoung hides his face between his palm "I'm confused and it's kinda complicated..."

"Then just make it simpler!" Jackson whined, "But, on a serious note though, you already know what to do. You just won't acknowledge it."

Jinyoung frowned but he didn't say anything.

Jackson sighed then "What are you afraid of?"

He looks down and says "Everything, you know, how my parents are."

"...but can't you just follow your heart, just this once?"

"I-"

"Why won't you let yourself to be happy?"

"We are young, Jinyoungie. We got a lot of time in our hands so instead of questioning and restricting our self from the thought of what if. Isn't better to try and experience it by yourself? I just don't want you to regret anything." 

Jinyoung nods and hugs him, "Thanks for being here, Jackson. You are just what I need."

"Any time, Jinyoung." 

 

  
***

 

Jinyoung knows they were supposed to have a date tonight, but he can't wait that long. He already tried to, he swears, but Jackson was already getting irritated by how much he checks the time. It also didn't help how the tickling sounds of the clock start to sickened him.

Jackson locks his phone and says, "Just go to him. Jaebeom hyung is at the cafeteria." 

So, Jinyoung was like _fuck it!_ then get up from his seat.

Jinyoung has made up his mind, determination clear in every step he takes.

The conversation he had with Jackson ringing in his head. 

_We are young, Jinyoungie. We got a lot of time in our hands so instead of questioning and restricting our self from the thought of what if. Isn't better to try and experience it by yourself? I just don't want you to regret anything;_

At first, he only walked but as his mind racing; His steps become faster and faster. He's running at a full speed.

So, Jinyoung runs to Jaebeom, fills up with adrenaline.

He was a fool for ignoring the obvious, for doubting his feelings, for being scared of nothing.

He scanned the cafeteria, trying to find Jaebeom.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he found Jaebeom's back and he makes a move to approach him.

"Jaebeom hyung," He placed his hand on Jaebeom's shoulder.

Jaebeom eyes widen as he sees Jinyoung standing here, "Ji- Jinyoung-ah" 

"Can we talk?"

 

***

 

Jinyoung and Jaebeom walking side by side.

Jinyoung is getting nervous by every passing second. 

He has never been like this before, not when he gave a valedictorian speech in front of hundreds of people back in Junior High or that one time he went to get his driving license.

Not even once until today.

As they break away from the crowded canteen into a quieter place; He gulped down the lump in his throat, and holds Jaebeom's hand, tight, stopping him in a trace.

"Jaebeom hyung." He looks directly into Jaebeom's eyes.

"I honestly don't know what love is, but I'm sure of one thing..." he tries to form a sentence in his head, "That we have something special, like a connection. The things, the feeling when I am with you, I can't find it on other people."

From this distance, he clearly can see Jaebeom's twins mole. "Therefore, If you're serious, If you're willing to accept me for what I am, for my flaws; and, if you're willing to trust your hearts for me, I'll trust mine for you." Jinyoung becomes more and more conscious of Jaebeom intense gaze, "So, uh, I want to be with you too."

Jinyoung can see how Jaebeom broke into a beaming smile as his words sank in. 

He likes it, the way Jaebeom's smile at him.

The way Jaebeom lowered his head as their  _faces_  move closer and closer together.

The way Jaebeom slowly held his nape, eyes scanning between his eyes and lips. It made his heartbeat went into a frenzy.

And, when Jaebeom's warm lips found his. He feels like he was on cloud nine. _It feels so magical, so right._

He can felt the warmth of them together as he returned his kiss passionately.

 

***

 

_It won't be easy, with me._

 

_I know._

 

***

 

... _we can go through it together, right?_

 


End file.
